Quarion Silverfrond
Background Quarion was a student at Arcanix when the Last War broke out. During the war he was a non-combatant, working as an arcane researcher for Cyre's War Wizards before the use of Warforged became prevalent. During a mission to research some ruins, his group was attacked by a contingent of Karrnathi forces. Him and his group were taken alive as PoWs and were subjected to horrific experiments. One of these experiments lead to his arm being severed above the wrist, with the intention of grafting an undead arm in its place. When the graft did not take, a researcher at the camp took pity on him and used necromancy to help transplant a new arm in its place. Because of this, the researcher was converted into undeath, and used in the experiments, Quarion's own arm grafted on him. Because of these experience, Quarion is deeply scared psychologically. Tell No Tales Sent on a mission to find a renegade Wayfinder named Mishra ir'Dastar. During this mission, he saw that he was at risk of being captured. Deciding that he would rather be dead then ever be a prisoner again, he impaled himself on a ballista quarrel. He did not however die that day. A young medusa intervened, sparing his life and petrifying him. He was later recovered after the remainder of the party completed the mission. Wings of Aundair Quarion later went on a mission to Aundair, to recover an egg of a dragonhawk. During this mission, he returned to Arcanix to research the creatures, only to find that the mission they were on was in fact extremely illegal. Still hoping that the client was as altruistic as they claimed, he continued the mission. While tracking the parent of the egg, the party encountered wards set up by a trio of harpies. Harpies that the party encountered twice on the mission. Once before finding the egg, and again after. With the first encounter with the harpies Quarion started to formulate a plan, to make sure that the creature was treated well. He regretfully put the bulk of the plan on his party mate, Cade Brushgather. Cade proved though that his faith in Cade's skills was not misplaced, as he managed to sway two of the harpies on their side. The third however was regretfully killed as she attempted to kill the party for "taking everything" from her. When he was sure that the dragonhawk chick would be properly taken care of, the party turned over the egg over, and the two surviving harpies went with the egg as its caretakers. Legion Lost The aid of the researcher that had took pity on Quarion, who he had become good friends with, arrived in Sharn seeking aid. Quarion acted as a go between for the party that went on the mission and the Wayfinder Foundation, as he himself knew that he would be to emotional to actually go on the mission himself. Crunch * EX Dots - 1 XP dot * Funds - 21 pp, 13 gp, 9 sp, 5 cp * Expeditions participated in - Tell No Tales, Wings of Aundair * Character Sheet - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p-ClufvQGP_8uNUREu9OpKnGfHFKBU1k/view?usp=sharing Category:Characters